


Eclosion de leur rose

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Series: Naissances [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baby, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Karura and Rasa are adorable, Modern world, Romance, good Rasa, good family, happy birthday Temari
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 15:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15777030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: Le soleil apparaissait à l'horizon accordant sa lumière et sa chaleur aux habitants dus pays du vent. Ses premiers rayons étaient à peine visibles lorsque Karura Sabaku No, qui dormait encore, sentie un liquide s'écouler d'entre ses cuisses.





	Eclosion de leur rose

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto. C'est un univers alternatif et moderne.

Le soleil apparaissait à l'horizon accordant sa lumière et sa chaleur aux habitants du pays du vent. Ses premiers rayons étaient à peine visibles lorsque Karura Sabaku No, qui dormait encore, sentie un liquide s'écouler d'entre ses cuisses. Elle souleva le drap et fut soulagée lorsqu'elle constata que la tache était transparente, ce n'était donc que du liquide amniotique. Elle s'assit, et posa un tendre regard sur l'homme qui dormait à sa gauche. Rasa, son mari depuis deux ans, (mais avec qui elle sortait depuis le lycée), et président de Kaze no Kuni, dormait encore à poings fermés. Il était adorable ainsi, les traits du visage détendu, l'air reposé, elle aurait pu l'admirer pendant des heures , mais c'était impossible. 

« Mon amour, l'appela-t-elle doucement.

Elle n'obtint pas de réponse, et il ne bougea pas le moindre muscle. Elle ne se découragea pas elle allait le réveiller. 

-Chéri, tenta-t-elle une seconde fois en le secouant plus fermement. 

Cette fois-ci il entrouvrit les yeux et grogna. Il se frotta les paupières et se força à s'asseoir, étonné de voir sa femme éveillée. 

-Pardonne-moi de te réveiller si tôt mon chéri, mais je viens de perdre les eaux, l'informa-t-elle calmement. 

-Quoi, qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?, s'exclama-t-il en se levant d'un seul coup.

Il attrapa ses vêtements sur la chaise, à toute vitesse et se précipita dans la salle de bains afin de s'habiller. 

-Rasa, ne sois pas si pressé, je ne vais pas accoucher tout de suite, le rassura-t-elle tout en se préparant.

Ils ne résidaient pas très loin de l'hôpital, et son sac était prêt depuis plusieurs jours, la future maman n'était pas inquiète, elle était plutôt impatiente de mettre au monde leur petite fille. Ces dernières semaines lui avait parut interminables et elle était heureuse que le jour-J soit enfin là. Elle n'était pas la seule, son époux comptait les jours qui les séparaient de la naissance de leur princesse. 

-Tu es prête, parfait, allons-y, je prends le sac, indiqua-t-il en ressortant de la salle de bains. »

Depuis plusieurs mois ils dormaient dans la chambre d'amis qui se situait au rez-de-chaussé, cela évitait à Karura de devoir monter les marches de l'escalier, et elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Il l'aida à monter dans la voiture, avant d'ouvrir la porte du garage, et d'à son tour s'installer dans le véhicule. 

« Mon amour, il va falloir que tu te détendes un peu ou nous risquons d'avoir un accident, lui conseilla-t-elle.

-Je suis détendu je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, la contredit-il.

-Cela se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure, dit-elle en souriant.

-Comment fais-tu pour ne pas angoisser ?, lui demanda-t-il étonné.

-Rasa, il n'y a pas de raison, j'ai lu de nombreux livres sur le sujet, j'ai souvent longuement discuté avec mon frère Yashamaru, et je me dis que jusqu'à présent tout s'est bien passé alors je ne vois pas pourquoi cela devrait changer, lui expliqua-t-elle. »

Il approuva par un bref hochement de tête, c'était vrai, il fallait qu'il soit positif, bientôt ils feraient tous les deux la connaissance de Temari. En cette heure matinale, la circulation était assez fluide, et ils parvinrent sur le parking de l'hôpital sans difficulté. 

Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment, et allèrent jusqu'à l'accueil où une infirmière les prit en charge. Leur attente dans une chambre ne dura pas longtemps, car les contractions de Karura ne tardèrent pas à débuter. Elle fut transportée dans une salle d'accouchement, et son mari dû patienter dans une salle d'attente. 

« Alors c'est aujourd'hui le grand jour madame Sabaku No, commenta le médecin en entrant.

-On dirait bien docteur Akasuna No, répondit-elle avant de ressentir une contraction plus violente que les autres.

-Elle a l'air pressée de naître, ne la faisons pas attendre, indiqua Chiyo. »

Rasa faisait les cent pas dans le couloir, il n'avait pas pu rester assis, il était sur les nerfs. L'enfant qu'ils allaient avoir était leur premier, et même si le taux de mort en couche avait fortement chuté depuis plusieurs siècles, mais cela restait possible. Il ne voulait pas les perdre, ni la femme qu'il aimait ni la petite fille qu'elle avait porté en elle pendant neuf mois. Il inspira profondément en se répétant les paroles de son épouse, tout allait bien se passer, il devait se détendre...

« Monsieur Sabaku No, entendit-il.

-Oui.

-Votre femme vous demande, l'informa une infirmière.

-Comment vont-elles ?, se renseigna-t-il inquiet.

-Très bien, votre épouse et votre fille se portent toutes les deux à merveilles, mes félicitations, lui répondit-elle. »

Il la remercia et la suivit dans le couloir jusque devant la porte de la chambre où avaient été installées Karura et Temari. La femme se retira ensuite, et il pénétra dans la pièce. Sa compagne était assise sur son lit, et donnait le sein à un petit être. Lorsqu'elle le vit ses yeux s'illuminèrent. 

« Mon chéri, viens voir notre petit bébé, l'invita-t-elle. 

Il se rapprocha très doucement pour ne pas effrayer sa fille et s'assit à la gauche de sa femme. Temari, buvait le lait maternelle, les yeux fermés. Les deux parents la regardaient attendris, elle était si adorable, si petite. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle cessa de téter, et ouvrit les yeux. Rasa fut subjugué par les deux émeraudes qu'étaient les iris de leur enfant. 

-Tu veux la prendre ?, lui demanda Karura après que le nouveau-né ait fait son rot. 

-Je...je ne sais pas, elle si petite, je ne voudrais pas la blesser, répondit-il mal à l'aise. 

-Ne dis pas de bêtises, prends-la, insista-t-elle. 

Elle déposa délicatement Temari dans les bras de son mari, de la manière dont le docteur lui avait montré. Il la tint sans trop serrer pour ne pas lui faire de mal, il pu admirer de plus près les quelques mèches blondes qui étaient sur le haut de son crâne, ses petites mains et ses petits pieds. Il n'avait jamais été aussi proche d'un être humain aussi minuscule. Il rapprocha le front du bébé vers sa bouche et y déposa un léger baiser qu'elle sembla apprécier. 

-Elle est parfaite, merci, merci mon amour, la remercia-t-il.

Karura lui fit un immense sourire radieux avant de l'embrasser longuement. 

-Tu vois j'avais raison, il n'y a eu aucun problème, souligna-t-elle. »

Ils restèrent ainsi, admirant leur petit princesse qu'ils avaient désiré et attendu pendant neuf long mois. La nouvelle maman déposa sa tête contre l'épaule de son époux et finit par s'endormir, accoucher l'avait épuisée. Rasa la laissa faire, elle l'avait bien méritée, et Temari, toujours dans les bras de son père, ne tarda pas à l'imiter, elle aussi fatigué par ses efforts, ce n'était pas de tout repos de sortir du ventre de sa mère. 

« Dormez mes amours, je veille sur vous, promit-il. »


End file.
